


you're mine, my prince

by thicckeith (theoddpocalypse)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, Galra Lance (Voltron), M/M, Prince Keith (Voltron), Reverse Galtean AU, Shameless Smut, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/thicckeith
Summary: The Altean crown prince, Keith, gets caught by his Galran bodyguard, Lance, packing up in an attempt to get away from his princely duties. Lance makes some very good points as to why Keith should stay. He's incredibly persuasive.





	you're mine, my prince

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7775673)

“Hello my prince,” Lance drawled, leaning against the doorway to Keith’s room. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Keith looked up from where he was packing a bag. His bodyguard’s eyes were staring him down, but he wasn’t about to let them keep him from his mission. “You’re not going to change my mind, Lance.” Lance hummed and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Keith heard the sound of the lock clicking into place. 

“I don’t think the Blades would appreciate if they knew I just let the Altean crown prince disappear into the night.” Keith’s eyes followed him as he moved closer, his heart beginning its traitorous activity of racing whenever the Galran guard was in his general vicinity.

“It’s not any of the Blades business,” Keith responded. 

“Then your brother. How do you think he’d respond to you running off?”

“Lance, you’re not going to stop me.” Keith turned fully to him, having to look up to stare into his eyes with determination. “You work for me. You don’t have power over me.”

Lance smirked. “I think we both know that’s not true.” He reached out to touch Keith’s side, gripping slightly. Keith couldn’t help but shiver. Admittedly, ever since Lance was assigned to be his bodyguard, the two had become a lot closer than originally intended. 

It had only been a week before Keith let Lance into his bed. 

“What about me, Keith?” Lance asked, moving his hand up Keith’s side, over his chest, his neck, and up to cup his cheek. Keith leaned into the touch, reaching up to hold Lance’s wrist. “You want to leave me?”

“No,” Keith muttered. “I want you to come with me.”

“Keith-”

“They’re never going to approve of us, Lance. I want to run away with you.” 

“That’s not the answer, Keith.”

“Then what is?”

“Staying here. Facing all of it together. You really think you’re going to prove your love by running away? Your brother wouldn’t hesitate to have me strung up for treason just for allowing it to happen.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“I know, my prince.” Lance shoved Keith’s bag aside, picking up the Altean and laying him back, climbing on top of him. Keith stared up at him, his eyes darkening, his little red marks glowing slightly. Lance leaned in close, biting Keith’s lower lip gently. “Can I ask you something?”

Keith let out a shaky breath. “Of course.”

“Your brother is in line for the throne. Is he not married to a human?”

Keith bit his lip and nodded. “Yes he is.”

“A male human at that.”

“Yes.”

“Now, my love, how is that any different than us?” Keith looked away. Lance moved to kiss his neck, his hands sliding up under Keith’s shirt, touching his bare chest. Keith arched into his touch. “We’re not going anywhere. We will face Shiro together. But not tonight.”

“What’s tonight?” Keith muttered. Lance gripped his chin to make him look back up at him. 

“Tonight, you’re all mine.”

* * *

 

It didn’t matter how many times Keith saw Lance naked, he was always so overwhelmed. He remembered the first time vividly, the moment that Lance dropped his pants and all Keith could think was _ I want to choke on that _ .

And honestly, that’s the same thought he was having at the moment, when confronted with Lance’s very large dick. Lance stared down at him. “Open that beautiful mouth for me,” he breathed. Keith grinned and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. Lance hummed, tapping his dick against Keith’s tongue a couple times before pushing it into his mouth, his hand moving to grip the hair at the back of Keith’s head as he started to thrust.

Keith groaned as Lance slowly fucked his mouth. He stared up at him, his pupils blown, his throat contracting as he felt Lance’s girth grow inside of him. 

They didn’t spend much time on that, Lance wanting to be inside of another part of Keith far too badly. It took everything in Lance not to actually tears Keith’s clothes to shreds to get them off. Probably less time was spent than should’ve been spent on opening him up, but Lance knew how much his lover enjoyed the stretch. 

Lance watched as his cock breached Keith’s entrance, stretching around him so perfectly, so used to taking him. Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head, his jaw dropping as he gripped the bedspread beneath him. The Galran bottomed out inside his Altean, sitting inside him for a few moments before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, my prince,” Lance muttered, running one of his hands up Keith’s spine, following the curve of it. “How do you want it?”

“Ruin me,” Keith breathed without hesitation.

It was a good thing Keith’s room was soundproofed.

Lance fucked him without mercy, pounding into the smaller man until his throat gave out from his screams. After a while he pulled out, smirking at his lover’s gape, only to pick him up and press him into an adjacent wall. He put Keith’s legs over his shoulders and lined himself back up, pushing back in. 

Keith wasn’t weak. Alteans were strong beings and Lance knew Keith could easily take him down. But he also knew Keith enjoyed being Lance’s toy in this way, knew he loved being manhandled. His back was completely arched off the wall as Lance slammed up into him, easily finding his prostate and hitting it over and over until Keith was a babbling mess.

He wasn’t even able to warn his lover of his incoming orgasm, his body seizing and clenching and he was coming between them, covering his own stomach. Lance doubled his efforts, fucking into him until he came as well, filling Keith’s ass with his seed.

Keith was shaking like a leaf in his arms as they both came down from their highs. Lance pulled out of him carefully and let his legs down, but Keith was essentially putty, collapsing against him. Lance helped him to the bed and got a wet cloth to clean them both up. His lover was still shaking by the time he climbed into the bed with him, holding him close.

“I love you, Keith,” Lance whispered.

“I love you too,” Keith responded. 

“You still want to run away together?”

Keith hummed. “Ask me in the morning.”

Lance laughed softly. “Okay, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on thirst twitter for more smutty goodness @_thicckeith


End file.
